Mutual Love
by The True Catnip
Summary: Akatsuki learns that sometimes, love is mutual.


Shiroe jumped back as a half dozen goblin arrows sliced through the air past him. A thin smile etched across his face as a familiar voice rang out.

"Assassination!"

He stepped out confidently, knowing that there want anyone left other than Akatsuki. Naotsugu had chosen to stay and help with the curry preparations. He would be coming to fetch them as soon as it was ready.

Shiroe looked around and saw Akatsuki running towards him with fear in her eyes. Shiroe looked around, only to find that the answer was right behind Akatsuki. A massive wall of flame.

He started running and the small assassin caught up with him after a moment.

"Into the cave, my lord." She yelled.

He sprinted to the cave she pointed out. The moment they got in there, they both started pushing a large rock into to the way. Shiroe felt sweat drip down his brow as he pushed against the rock with his back. They got it in place just in time. Akatsuki sat next to him against the boulder, panting slightly, as the wall of flame passed.

The sound of goblins filled outside and Shiroe strained his ears to hear. The thunderous sound of rocks covering the exit came after a moment.

"The goblins just trapped us." Shiroe groaned. "We're stuck in here for a while."

They sat in silence for over an hour, with nothing to preoccupy the time. Eventually, Shiroe laid his clock on the rocky floor and sprawled out on it. He finally got some well-earned sleep. When he awoke he felt Akatsuki's eyes on him.

The beautiful assassin was watching him, her purple-violet eyes trained on his. She blushed and looked away. He always wondered why she did that.

A sudden question filled his mind, and he almost compulsively asked it. "Akatsuki, would you do anything I commanded?"

She gave a brief nod as he leaned up against the wall, an almost invisible blush appearing on his face as he thought about what he was about to do.

"Come here." He said.

She got up and walked to him, standing next to his sitting form. He patted his lap and she blushed heavily before hesitantly sitting. This next part was what Shiroe was most nervous about. He wanted to show her how much he had admired her. He repositioned her so her legs were on either side of his.

"Akatsuki, I-." he began before realizing that his usually put together self was gone, and he had no idea what to say.

"My lord, forgive me." She said, making Shiroe confused for a moment before his usually organized mind lost every single thought.

Akatsuki had pressed her lips against his. She wasn't sure why, but it might have been how she was done fighting against the constant urge to show how much she loved Shiroe. She really did love him, but she never thought he would love her back.

Shiroe was so shocked that he didn't move for the entire expense of the kiss. When she began to pull away, sad that the kiss hadn't been returned. But that's what she had expected. It was her turn to be surprised when Shiroe kissed her. It was like fireworks of pleasure were rocking her lips, it was even better than when she had kissed him.

Almost automatically, her lips began to move in sync with Shiroe's. He couldn't believe that she had kissed him first, usually she was so reserved. His hands roamed down her sides, eliciting a soft gasp from the silky haired assassin. When she gasped, Shiroe took the opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth, exploring dominantly.

She moaned at the sudden sensation, her hand finding its way into his hair, while the other clenched on his shirt.

They both stopped as the sound of rocks grinding together loudly filled the cave. Before either could react, Naotsugu shattered the boulder. Nyanta lept in, swords raised, before seeing the two still lip locked. They broke apart, but Akatsuki was still sitting on his lap.

"Well, looks we missed the fight." He purred as the assassin pressed herself closer to Shiroe's chest.

She seemed to think that after this moment passed, Shiroe wouldn't want her anymore, so she clung to him, hoping that it wouldn't pass. And from the way that Shiroe wrapped his arms around her, Nyanta didn't think that he would be losing his desire to be with her anytime soon.

She almost let out a whimper when Shiroe stood up. She stepped back and bowed her head though. Nyanta knew that she was crying though. In her mind, the Shiroe that had kissed her so fervently was gone, back was the Shiroe that was so unreachable romantically. She rushed out before Shiroe could say anything. He looked hopelessly as the ninja ran out and away from him.

When they were flying back, Akatsuki chose to sit with Nyanta rather than with Shiroe like she normally did. She hadn't spoken until he brought up what had happened in the cave.

"If you don't mind my askin, what was happening in there before we busted in?" He asked

Instead of answering, Akatsuki pressed her face against his back, starting to cry against him. Sometimes, people just need a friend to cry against. He couldn't do much to consul her while flying, but they landed after a few minutes. However, the moment they landed, she disappeared.

Nyanta knew that he would never find her, so he just went to the kitchen to where dinner was ready. The only person to join him was Naotsugu, who seemed in a hurry.

"Come on man, Akatsuki is in Shiroe's office." He said, "They're gonna talk thinks out I think, and I don't want to miss that."

They both ran up and pressed their ears to the door in time to hear, "I'm sorry, my lord. It won't happen again."

That was bad, Nyanta wanted them to be together, but that wasn't going to happen the way things were going.

"Listen, Akatsuki. I don't want to hear your apologies. Mostly because I don't feel the same way. I-." it was here that Shiroe hesitated. "I love you, Akatsuki."

Shiroe's P.O.V.

As I said those four words, they rang through my ears. I love you, Akatsuki. And I meant all of them.

Akatsuki stood there, shocked in front of me. For the first time in a long time, I didn't know what she was going to do. I wanted her to kiss me, make my uncertainty go away about whether what I did was the right move or what.

After a moment of silence, I looked down in shame. She didn't feel the same way. If she did, she would have spoken up by now.

I looked up at the sound of footsteps. Akatsuki was walking towards me. I didn't know what for, maybe she was going to hit me?

I closed my eyes in preparation, but instead of a slap or kick, I got one of the best things in the world, her arms around my neck, and her lips on mine. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her, bringing her closer to me.

She broke away after a moment before saying into my ear, "You have no idea how long I've waited for those words, my lord. And I… I love you too."

I smiled as I heard her say that she loved me back. I kissed her again before hearing a sound on the other side of the door. I glanced at it and Akatsuki nodded. She silently walked over and opened the door. Naotsugu fell in whereas Nyanta was just standing there.

Third Person P.O.V.

"I'll save some curry, for both of you. Goodnight." He said with a smile before dragging Naotsugu away. After a few minutes, they heard the front door close. The pair was frozen in embarrassment the entire time. But the moment the front door closed, Akatsuki vanished for an instant. She reappeared as close to him as possible before kissing him intensely. He stumbled back a foot before landing in a sitting position on the desk. His hands found their way to her hips, holding her in place. She hungrily kissed him, as though she couldn't stop. They broke apart, panting slightly, their foreheads on each other's.

"I've waited forever to do that." Shiroe said, his breath slowing as he regained air.

Akatsuki just pulled him as close to her as she possibly could, breathing in the scent on him, reassuring her that this wasn't another dream, this was real.

Akatsuki was startled when Shiroe picked her up and brought her to his barely used bedroom. He laid her down before asking, "Would you lay with me tonight, Akatsuki."

She smiled and nodded, an almost indiscernible blush on her face. He tugged his shirt off and laid down next to her, pulling up the blanket. She nestled herself against him, pulling is arm over her. They laid like for some time, until almost nonexistent snores started coming from Shiroe. It seemed that another all-nighter was catching up with him. Akatsuki smiled before the murky confines of sleep overtook her.

Akatsuki woke up and smiled. She had enjoyed the best dream last night. Shiroe had told her he loved her, and she told him the same. Then they had kissed and he had taken her to his bed, where they had slept together.

Her smile flattered as she realized that she wasn't sleeping in her bed, or even her own room. And the arm laying across her defiantly wasn't her own. She snuck a look back and saw that it was Shiroe, who was still sleeping quietly. It took her a minute to figure out that her 'Dream' hadn't been a real dream. It had been reality.

She stealthily moved back until she was pressed against him before falling asleep again. When she woke up this time, it was from a muffled cheer. Naotsugu was standing in the open doorway, Nyanta was covering his mouth but still looked pleased with the scene in front of him. Shiroe and Akatsuki, laying together. His smile flattered when he saw that whey both had their clothes on, but what mattered was that they were together.

He dragged the ecstatic guardian away after closing the door quietly enough that Shiroe didn't wake up. Akatsuki didn't care if her team knew about her and Shiroe, but she did wonder if Shiroe would care.

"Looks like that cats out of the bag." He mumbled.

Akatsuki shivered at Shiroe's morning voice, and he drew her closer to him as if he thought she was cold.

"Well, it's not like I was going to keep it a secret anyway." He said. "So no harm done really."

Akatsuki's heart soared when he said that, 'he really does want me, what happened yesterday wasn't a mistake to him.' She thought.

They laid together for a few more minutes before smelling cooking bacon. They both got up and were about to walk out when Shiroe grabbed Akatsuki and kissed her, making her dazed. He offered on explanation for the kiss, he just took her hand and walked out to face the grinning face of Naotsugu and the small smile that Nyanta allowed himself to have.

They all quietly ate, and they made it all the way to Shiroe's office before Nyanta caught up with them. He slipped into the office and closed the door.

"Kay you two, spill." He said, humor thick in his voice.

Akatsuki looked to Shiroe for guidance, and he said, "Give us a few days, and we'll figure it out."

The werecat seemed content with this answer, and he flashed another smile before walking out.

Shiroe turned to Akatsuki and asked, "Would you want to go on a date, tonight?"

Akatsuki nodded with a smile lighting up her face. "Yes."

Henrietta snuggled close to Akatsuki, "Of course I have something that you could wear, and it's almost as cute as you. But I never thought you would willingly come to me and ask me for a dress. So what's the occasion?" she asked curiously.

Akatsuki blushed and looked down, "Well, Shiroe…" she was too embarrassed to finish it.

Henrietta squealed as she guessed the rest of the sentence. "You can have the dress on one condition, I get every detail." Akatsuki nodded hesitantly.

The next few hours were hell for Akatsuki. Henrietta didn't like the first dress, so she tried on a few dozen before finding the right one. Akatsuki walked out, exhausted, holding a brown paper bag.

Shiroe knock on Soujirou's door, "I need something to wear on a date." He said to the young samurai.

Soujirou smiled. "Come on in." he said.

Shiroe knew that this place was the best one to go to. Soujirou was still popular with the ladies, and he would know what to wear.

A simple blue silk button up shirt with loose dress pants, along with brown shoes. "It'll do." Soujirou said. "Akatsuki is a lucky girl."

"What?" Shiroe feigned confusion.

Soujirou laughed, "Who else could it be. Now, get out of here." He said.

Shiroe smiled before walking out with his outfit in a bag. Akatsuki and Shiroe returned home at roughly the same time. Akatsuki hid her bag behind her back and greeted Shiroe with a smile.

"Good evening, my lord." She said.

"Akatsuki, if we are going to be in a relationship, you need to stop with this whole, my lord thing." Shiroe said with a chuckle.

"There is only one thing that will make me stop, my lord." She said slyly.

"And what's that?" Shiroe asked.

Akatsuki had taken a few steps closer to him, almost brushing against him.

"It's this." She whispered before reaching up and kissing him gently. Shiroe kissed her back, his arms winding around her, pulling her up. He stopped when his hands hit the brown package.

Akatsuki broke away and when she heard the crinkling. She wanted to continue but she didn't want to ruin the surprise of her dress prematurely.

"Get a room!" Naotsugu called down from a window.

Shiroe smiled an Akatsuki blushed slightly. "I have to go." She said quickly, giving Shiroe a quick peck before disappearing. She went to her room and changed quickly.

Shiroe went to where Nyanta was cooking dinner. "I made curry again, and I packed it up like you asked. Just to celebrate, there's a cake on the way." He said.

Shiroe smiled at the good natured werecat, "Thanks, Akatsuki and I will be heading out soon, I want to go before the sun sets."

Naotsugu walked into the kitchen, "Shiroe, kiss your girlfriend somewhere else." He said loudly.

"At least I have a girlfriend, Naotsugu." Shiroe said in return.

"As much fun as this is, I think it's time to eat." Nyanta said before the guardian could respond.

Akatsuki ran down the stairs, "Curry!" she yelled.

Shiroe caught her before she could jump onto a chair.

"You and I are taking some curry for a walk." Shiroe said.

Akatsuki nodded and sat down, waiting. Shiroe went to his room and changed into the outfit that Soujirou had helped him with.

They met down stairs, and walked out the door, Shiroe carrying the bag with the food. They walked all the way to a table that Shiroe had prearranged to be set up. There was a white cloth over it, and two candles lit. There was a single rose in a vase in the center of the table. Minori was more than happy to help set it up.

With the sun setting, the candles weren't yet needed. Akatsuki smiled as Shiroe pulled her chair out for her. He placed the still warm bowls of curry before them both and they happily dug in. After dinner, they both walked back in the near dark to the house, which had also been lit with candles, and Naotsugu had left to go drinking. Nyanta was the only one left, and he was dressed as a gentleman. He was there to simply serve the cake.

They ate in silence, but the kind of silence that you share with loved ones. It was peaceful as the three of them ate the cake. Shiroe guided Akatsuki to her room, and she huffed in disappointment as soon as the door was closed. She had wanted to go back to his room. He had given her a goodnight kiss, but she wanted to be with him, making sure that he got enough sleep.

'Or, making sure he doesn't get enough sleep." The perverted side of her said.

She quickly got rid of the dress and pulled on her silk pajamas. She restlessly laid in her bed for hours, unable to sleep. She finally got up to walk around for a few minutes to help clear her head. She wandered around until reaching Shiroe's door. Light was still coming from the crevasses, signaling that he was still awake.

Without thinking, she opened the door, and walked in, only to see a shirtless Shiroe reading a piece of paper. She pulled the paper from his hands and threw it behind her.

"What are you doing up." She demanded to know.

"I couldn't sleep." He said, looking slightly shocked.

His lips looked so kissable, and his lean muscles were hard to resist. Akatsuki couldn't help herself, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Her hands traveled up his torso, until they reached his shoulders, then she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and her legs slid up until they were on either side of his.

Time Jump

Shiroe woke up to Akatsuki partially laying on him, her hair was tickling his chin. He started rubbing circular motions on her back with the heel of his hand. Her snores stopped and she looked up at him, love flickering in her eyes.

"Morning." He said.

She just laid her head back down on his chest and closed her eyes. She wasn't used to the lack of sleep like he was.

Nyanta quietly knocked on the door before glancing. He saw the clothes thrown all over the room and smiled for his friends before closing the door.

Nyanta came up an hour later, carrying two plates filled with food. He knocked and heard muttered whispers before Shiroe looked out.

"Fun night?" He asked.

Shiroe smiled as memories began to replay in his head. "Yeah."

Nyanta handed him the tray before walking away. Shiroe and Akatsuki both ate before walking downstairs. Akatsuki was wearing one of Shiroe's smaller shirts, but it still came down to her knees.

They silently went past the kitchen, but were stopped by Naotsugu, "Please keep it down next time." He said, almost pleading.

Shiroe almost smiled, and Akatsuki blushed. They got to her room and quickly closed the door. She got changed quickly before turning to Shiroe, "I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He responded, a smile lighting up his face.

Then together, hand in hand, they walked out, ready for anything.

The End


End file.
